The Potter Twins
by MaddyAnne
Summary: A Potter twin story with a twist. Did you ever wonder what would have happened if Harry and Hermione grew up together, with the Dursleys? I did.


The Potter Twins: A Harry and Hermione story

Ten year old woke up in his cramped, shared cupboard. He looked down to see his sister, Hermione, lying across his chest. They had planed to wake up early to make sure they could get their letters out of the mail before the Durselys woke up, however that plan was put to rest after they saw Vernon drag a sleeping bag in front of the door.

Harry quickly shook Hermione awake, "Come on Mione you have to get up, we need to make breakfast and get our chores done so we can go to the library later." 'There' thought Harry 'If that doesn't get her up nothing will.' Hermione looked up and sleepily blinked at him. Harry quickly picked up to pairs of socks, handing one to Hermione; while Hermione gathered up their shoes. They quickly got dressed and turned their attention towards the door. Finding it locked Harry focused on the top lock while Hermione took the bottom. Soon the clicks of two locks echoed through the air.

Harry and Hermione quickly walked out, after seeing Vernon still asleep on the floor they moved to the kitchen. The got to work, one little known fact is that the twins love to cook which is why they do it so often or Petunia would've taken over this chore a long time ago. Speaking of Petunia Dursely, she leaned against the table and watched her niece and nephew work; she knew that the hated to be interrupted while cooking and as such waited until they were done. After the twins had put coverings over all the food Petunia cleared her throat and tossed them each a piece of fruit before saying, "I want you to come talk to me after Vernon and Dudley leave. In the meantime you can move all of your stuff into Dudley's second bedroom, once you're done with that stay there until it's time for our talk. Don't start your chores.

Harry and Hermione shared looks of confusion, then shrugged and headed back to their cupboard. It took one trip each to move their belongings from the cupboard to the bedroom. The twins simply waved their hands (and focused just a little bit) to clear away all of Dudley's rubbish. Left with nothing to do they decided to laze about.

Harry and Hermione sat on their new bed wondering just what was going on. They knew that their aunt likes them better (and treated them better) than their cousin and uncle. They could tell by the sympathetic looks and the extra food that would sometimes appear in their cupboard. Another was Petunia's attitude when no one else was home. She would cook large meals then leave extra for them, she would leave out books for them, she would call their teachers and ask about their school life. So the twins waited for the monsters to leave and their true aunt to come out.

Hermione was the first to notice that Vernon and Dudley were gone, but Harry was the first out the door. They quickly walked down the stairs and to the kitchen, correctly guessing Petunia's location. She motioned for them to sit at that table and placed a sandwich in front of both of them. Petunia sat down with a sigh, this would he hard for her; she knew that they already knew some of what she needed to tell them, but still it would be hard. "I haven't been completely honest with you about your parents." Now she had their full attention, food forgotten. "I know you have discovered your magic, your parents had it too. They went to a boarding school to train their magic, those letters yesterday were your acceptance letters. I have already replied saying you will be attending." The next hour and a half was spent talking about the wizarding world, Petunia told them everything she knew about both this new world and their parents in general, including their deaths. "So," started Harry,"our parents were killed by a dark lord during war." "And we survived the attack," added Hermione. "Yes," said Petunia, "Are you upset?" "No," said Harry while Hermione finished, "we're sad that their gone," "but," said Harry, "It was war," they finished together. 'Ok,' thought Petunia, 'One more bombshell and I'm done.' "Now I've told you about the blood supremacy of the wizarding world, most people will assume that you tow are half-bloods, but you're not. Your mom was adopted, she was a very distant cousin who my parents took in after her's died. I'm descendent from a squib line, while your mother was a pureblood." Petunia watched the twin's faces as they processed the information. "I know you are both set to inherit at least three ancient and noble families, Lily was a member of one of the only matriarchal families in your world."

An hour later found the twins in front of The Leaky Cauldron, school lists in hand. They had instructions to get out into the alley, go to Gringotts, get their stuff and be out front in two hours.

Harry and Hermione quickly adjusted their hair and clothing, respectively, trying to hide their scars. Two lightening bolts, one on the forehead and one on the wrist. The scars used to stir friendly feelings within the two, but now that they know exactly what they signify they feel nothing but disdain. They walked into the pub and a approached the barkeep. "Excuse me sir," started Hermione smirking at what was about to happen, "but could you open the entrance to the alley for us." Harry finished her sentence, both smiling sweetly. The barkeep did a double take, everyone's first reaction to twin speak, "Of course just follow me, name's Tom by the way." "Harry." "Hermione." Tom stared at them as if trying to place them, "Do I know you two from somewhere?" asked Tom as he taped on the wall. Both twins memorized the pattern.

"Common names," Harry shrugged.

"Common faces," Hermione smiled.

"Won't be able to place us without our personality!" Both said before disappearing into the alley; leaving a very confused barkeep behind.


End file.
